


[逆转AU][900Gavin][R18]Citron

by ryuowl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: 逆转AU人类900→Nine [奈因]盖文•李德→GV200 [盖文]极少量汉康出现人类康纳→Connor [康纳]汉克•安德森→HK800 [汉克]





	[逆转AU][900Gavin][R18]Citron

记忆之中，那里总是四面高墙。他被困在一个温暖、漂亮、死寂的世界里头，无法像他人一样玩耍、嬉闹，接触数之不尽的新鲜事物。然而，却只有那个孩子唐突地进入到他的生命中，变成他每日期待的际遇。  
“喂，书呆子！”  
年幼的男孩脸上太过早地带着伤疤，他总是在不经意间从头顶出现，借着树木延伸的枝干，灵活得不像话地跳跃飞腾，然后奇迹一般闪现在他的眼前。  
“我给你带了柠檬，你嗅嗅看或许会对你那病有帮助！就~刺一下鼻子！”  
他淡淡地接过对方的礼物，细看一眼，柠檬黄的表面凹凸不平，样子颇丑。  
“这不是柠檬。”  
“是吗？看着很像啊。我们切开来吃吧！”对方永远会无忧无虑地笑，脸上脏兮兮的，身上总会带着伤口，可是却看不出一丝痛苦。  
“这个不好吃的。”  
“唔……算了，反正是从亚洲商店里拿的。”  
对方肆无忌惮地扔掉他手里的书本，一屁股坐在他旁边，带着灰土的脸笑嘻嘻地看着他的。  
于是，他也眯着蓝色的眼睛，盯着这个长得其实并不怎么好看的孩子。  
“你去偷东西了？”  
“掉出来捡到的而已！”  
捡起对方丢在地上的香橼，他缓缓地看着，又抬眼，凝注去对方暗绿色的眸子。  
“这个很像你。”  
“啊？你什么意思！”  
“看，都那么丑。”  
面无表情地举起果实放在对方的脸旁对比，这个雅致的花园瞬间传出孩子顽劣的叫骂声。那声音渐渐远去，直至消失不见，最终归为一片寂静。他的世界依旧温暖、景致，一切仿佛如旧日无差。  
倦意依旧在体内盘旋不去，他睡得并不好。人说记忆会随时日逐渐模糊，然而为何他仍记得那么地深。那孩子的笑容、声音，全在都脑海里印得刻骨铭心，就连他最想要忘记的最后痛苦的呻吟声、满眼鲜艳的血流，还有墓地乌鸦干涩的叫声也记得那么清楚。  
然而，他却依如一个机械、木偶、瓷娃般感受不到半点痛意。  
在童年唯一朋友逝去的那天，他一滴眼泪都没有掉，表情木楞，恍如行尸走肉一般。  
对自己的强烈厌恶让他胃部翻腾，想要作呕。不适地在床上翻身，这时，一张与回忆中有七八分相似的脸映入眼帘。  
“…………”  
静静地看着这个总会伺机蹭他上床褥的家伙，青年海蓝的眼睛眯细成一条线，缓缓伸手轻抚那深棕色乱绒绒的头发。顺着发丝，滑落到脸颊，鼻梁上透着淡蓝的长伤疤、下颚短刺的胡渣子，若是那孩子长大成人，或许真的会是这个模样吧。  
忽地，对方睁开眼睛，那是双灰暗绿的眸子，不通透也不晶莹，还带着点黑眼圈，看起来旧街巷上随处可见、不爱打理自己的年轻人会有的眸眼。  
见对方醒来，青年没有收回自己的手，还是淡淡地看着这张从小看到大的脸。  
渐渐地，那张脸由一丝惊讶转变为沉默，又变作烦恼。  
“给我睡觉啊你个死小孩。”  
从来不会给自己为什么擅自爬上主人床作解释的GV200名为盖文的仿生人头痛地说，他的设定是每半个钟头就要扫描一遍青年的身体查看有无异样所以必须醒来，但是这个身高已快六尺高的家伙呢？只是顽皮夜里不肯睡罢了，照顾奈因的十多年来他早已经习惯了。  
像一只发恶的猫咪向奈因龇牙露出两只尖尖的犬齿，人类的青年愣愣看着，然后翻身起床，还穿起衣服，准备出门。  
GV200连忙爬起来，捡起自己的连帽外套跟上他。  
“奈因！都这么晚了，你要去哪里！”  
他其实可以阻止奈因外出，但是他试过太多次了，不让奈因称心如意的后果就是更多的麻烦和闹脾气，带头来受罪的都是他。所以，他只能在深夜两点钟在湿哒哒的街上小跑，并时刻留意周围有没有可能对奈因造成伤害的存在。  
“别跟过来。”一袭长衣的青年回过头来，昏暗的街灯投影在他的脸上，从后面看去他就像个罗马的雕塑般美得令人沉醉。  
那嗓音、那张脸对程序的波动无法忽视，盖文只能咬咬牙，轻盈的机体飞似的迅速飘到奈因身边。  
“……你以为我很想跟我来，我的程序逼我时刻跟着你的！”  
“你知道你很烦吗？”  
“安卓是这么烦的了。我被卡姆斯基做出来的原因只有一个，那就是看着你。”  
垂下羽扇般的睫毛，青年不屑地冷淡道，“既然你这么厌恶卡姆斯基给你设定的程序，你为什么不像其他仿生人一样，抵抗指令墙获得自由，做你自己想做的事，而不是整天做我的保姆。要是指令墙太难突破，你也可以去找耶利哥。”  
对于奈因的叛逆盖文早已看透。对方说得当然都是对的，也是他绝对可选的行为。但要是他想做的话早就做了，而现在他依然留在这个麻烦货的身边，一遍遍不厌烦地像个爱操心的父亲般训导他。  
“小屁孩说够了么？跟我回家。”  
“我已经成年了，不是你旧档案里面的小孩子了。”  
青年冷冷地说着，抬手就把他扬到一边去。  
被巨力打到一边的安卓踉跄一下站稳，望着奈因高大的背影，他有些气恼地大喊，“好啊……！如果你觉得你已经不需要我保护你，那你就……！”  
但话都还没说完，青年便快速转入拐角，消失在视野当中。盖文无奈地叹气，虽然很想追上他，但是又怕逼得太紧，奈因会乱来。  
他太过害怕奈因会受伤了。  
摊开手掌，一张淡蓝色的地图呈现出来，上面有一个红色的小点在缓慢移动，现在他只能找个高处蹲在，时刻留意奈因的方位，让这个问题儿童单独呆一会吧。

底特律的夜景其实并不好看。对比起美国其他城市，这里还是满布旧日破产的颓废，繁华的灯光也只汇集在市中心地区，还有那栋高入云霄的模控生命大楼。其余的地方漆黑幽暗，匿藏着这个地方所有的污点，丑陋得不堪入目。  
穿着帆布鞋的安卓总喜欢蹲或站在楼顶边缘、只差丝毫就会堕楼的危险地方。他的机体很轻，具有极高的平衡力，假如他愿意，还可以调用光学迷彩让自己完全融入这片夜色之中。早些年前他还可以隐形地偷偷跟着奈因，但是日子久了，奈因便能分辨出他在跟着自己，连具体在哪里都能猜中，所以光学迷彩这个功能就剩下在不允许安卓机进入的地方使用了。  
仿生人的LED灯焕发幽蓝的光线，高处的夜风吹乱他的头发，他把白色的兜帽盖在头上，双手抱膝地遥望看厌了的景致。  
时间一分一秒地过去，他又担心地瞄了眼地图。奈因在同一个地方好久都不动了，不知是在休息还是发生了什么事。距离他和奈因分开已经过了十五分钟，他觉得是时候去看看这个皮小鬼了。  
直起双腿，向着璀璨的光斑纵身一跃。  
安卓的白色外套消失在斑斓之中，仿佛从未有人到过。

找到他的主人时，眼前的画面简直触目惊心。  
“奈因！”  
他大叫着冲过去，拉住奈因的手把这个比自己高大得多的青年护在身后，然后面前所有的人都已经东倒西歪，几把利器散落一地，不少血迹四溅开来，空气里充满腥臭与腐烂的味道。不过，他压根不在乎这些地痞流氓到底死了没有。霍地转身过来，青年的眼睛在背光的漆黑中宛若夜光石般发光，幽蓝的暗光里没有丝毫感情，如抽空了灵魂的躯壳，即便沾染了一身鲜血也无动于衷。  
奈因知道他想说什么。低头看了眼双手沾满的新鲜人血，青年低声地说，“血都是他们的。”  
“…………回去。”捏紧了拳头，他抑制住体内疯狂的波动，拉起青年的手想走，然而对方的脚却黏在地上，不肯移动。  
他生气了，扭头就冲奈因大骂，“给我回家，听到了吗！你受伤了！但是你不知道罢了！！”  
就在找到奈因的一瞬，他的系统便扫描出青年身上有多处淤伤，背上更有几道划破衣服的刀痕，此刻正涌着鲜血，和被溅在奈因身上的那些人的血混淆在一起。  
妈的，这下回去他要给奈因洗澡、擦身、涂药、包扎，还要吃一堆抗生素——任务栏瞬间填满，全是给这个小少爷擦屁股的事情，偏偏这家伙还一脸冰冷地站着不动，对他的好意不以为意。  
“我说不要回去呢？你要怎样？打我吗？可以的，反正我感受不到痛。”冷冷地说着自暴自弃的话，奈因垂下眸子，低迷昏沉地轻轻望着他。  
这样的场景出现过那么多次，于刹那之间，他仍能忆起奈因还是个小孩时的模样。也与现在一样，奈因总是在有意或无意间受伤，即便身处血泊之中，他还是面不改色、冷漠如冰，看着从自身上汹涌而出的鲜血，更会用手去撕扯，让伤口变大。  
盖文知道，他在寻求“痛”的感觉、找到自己“活着”的证明。  
也许比起自己，奈因更像一个仿生人。而自己……则更像一个人类。  
当看到受伤的奈因，他会感觉到“痛”，一种无法诠释的，由0与1来编码的“心痛”。  
仰望着他心爱的男孩，盖文捉紧对方的手，如曾经的每一次般坚定地说，“我也感受不到痛。反正我要带你回去，你不满的话可以打断我的手脚，拔出我的脉搏控制器。”  
“……”静默着，青年没有回答。他仿佛还没长大一般，还被困在那美丽的玻璃城堡里面。

但是，总会有一个“人”越过高墙，找到他，带他逃离这个桎梏。  
“走了。你老哥肯定担心死了。”  
拉住奈因的手坚决要走，青年终于不再闹情绪，听从他的安卓回家。

回到家，很庆幸，奈因的工作狂哥哥康纳这个钟点了还没回家。浑身是伤的家伙自顾自地脱掉全是血的衣服丢在地面走向浴室，盖文并不是家政仿生人，他才不管地上全是脏衣服和脚印，赶紧从药柜里取出一大堆常用纱布、消毒酒精、棉签等东西急急奔进浴室，他真是怕死了他的小少爷洗个澡也会弄得血流成河，一缸子水都是血。  
伺候完这个一身伤都面无表情的主子洗澡、包扎上药后，奈因终于乖乖回到床上，他也松了口气，把自己同样遭殃的染血外套丢到一边，很是熟练地捉着药瓶子和水杯爬上了床，粘到那肌色白皙的青年旁边。  
“好了，吃药。”  
没有穿上衣的青年露出厚实漂亮的臂膀，无论是锁骨、胸肌或是腰线都漂亮得无与伦比，虽然上面的淤青和绷带令人叹息，但完全不能阻止他感到赏心悦目。忍不住往那看起来就很柔软的胸脯多看两眼，目光再在结实的腹肌上流连，拿着药丸和水的手都伸出去一分钟了，对方还是无动于衷。  
GV200流口水的脸终于变成了不耐烦，他挤出一个牵强的笑容，脸上拧出青筋。  
“乖乖张口~Daddy喂你吃药哈~”  
话说出来的时候连他自己都觉得恶心，不过又带着一点调戏的意味，他倒是很喜欢这样玩。  
奈因呆呆地看着他别扭的笑脸，沉默了几秒钟说道，“有没有人说过你献媚的样子很丑。”  
霎时，他气得一抖，手里的水洒出一些，弄湿了床单。  
“捏脸捏得丑你跟卡姆斯基混蛋说去啊！我还想换张帅气点的脸！换个正常点的名字！Gavin什么的，GV200很容易让人误会啊！”  
“没错……这本来就不是你的。”  
奈因眸色一暗，如此低声说道。  
他知道对方想起了谁，但他一点也不想去提及那个人。说完全没有不甘，那肯定是假的。但他的程式里面没有伤春悲秋，也没有多愁善感，现在他只想小二少爷乖乖吃药。  
看了那张浅薄如蜜桃色的嘴唇一眼，内心的触动一如以往。将水和药丸往自己嘴里一塞，他猛地就往对方扑去——就在那双蓝眸震惊得瞪大时，他的嘴唇碰上了奈因的，那不是他们第一次接吻，以往也有过这样的“喂药”方式，他擅自撩开对方的唇齿，把青年压入床褥，倾灌下温水和药物，再以舌头来翻绞撩拨，在舌与舌互相绞缠摩挲之际，药丸终于被吞入喉咙，他的系统显示任务成功，然而他仍不想停下。  
人类的口腔温暖湿热，他身下的家伙即便被自家安卓强吻依然冷淡，早就习惯盖文偶然的乱来，奈因只是普通地张着嘴巴，不抗拒也不迎合地与对方接吻。安卓的嘴巴与舌头都是冰凉的，但是动作却完全体现出盖文对自己的渴望，他吮吸舌头与口腔里的体液，舔舐粘膜与齿根，撩动舌头的底侧，啃咬唇瓣，像一只发情的野猫一样向他寻求欲望的发泄。  
每每在这个时候，奈因都会觉得盖文比自己更像个人类。  
他眼底跃动的欲火、渴望，全都是自己所无法拥有的。  
当这总是对主人出手的顽劣安卓终于亲够了抬起头来，他的头发凌乱地垂落着，遮挡住睡房的暖光，在暗绿色的眼眸投下细碎的阴影。  
额头碰着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，他会轻声地哄奈因。  
“晚安，你这个混账小鬼。”

 

底特律警局中，当两个外貌极为相似的颀长青年站在一起讨论案件，便是最为靓丽的一道风景线。DPD的康纳警探和FBI的奈因探员，他们拥有模特一般的身材和容貌，俊美的外表之下更是出类拔萃的办案能力，让人不得不感叹造物主的偏心。  
康纳的安卓HK800在一旁背手站立、耐心等待警探谈话结束，而奈因的安卓则永远不会有好的姿势，只见他擅自占了一个空座位，两腿搭在桌上，身边围了几个警用仿生人，他正一脸得意地向他们炫耀自家的人类。  
“你们知道吗，大学时候甚至有他的Fan Club，里面规定所有人不能对他告白，不准去纠缠他，只能在一旁默默守护他，那个时候可辛苦呢~好多狂蜂浪蝶以为我是情敌，偏偏我是他爹地啦~真是笑死了~”  
肆无忌惮地在一堆陌生人面前使用“爹地”这个含义暧昧的词，几个警用型听得欢，却忽然变了脸色，作鸟兽散。  
“你的搏斗技能没多厉害，说八卦的功能倒是很强。”  
穿着黑色高领毛衣和白色长外套、胸前挂着ID牌的奈因探员走近那个多嘴的家伙，他仍龇牙放肆地笑着。  
“我这可是在帮儿子拉人际关系呢，冰山美人奈因先生。”  
“是吗，那可真是谢谢你了。”将他的调笑置若罔闻，奈因转身就要走开，身体轻盈的GV200从椅子一下跳到奈因的肩上，他像一只躯干纤长的猫咪占领自己喜爱的高处，双腿绕着奈因的脖子，弯着腰把脑袋倒过来挡住奈因的视线。  
“来叫一声daddy看看~”  
人类眼睛一眯，并没有回答。  
那边康纳的声音传来，他识相地放开奈因跳回地上，仍意犹未尽地看着青年长椅拂动的潇洒背影。  
“嘿……GV200？”  
正花痴时，一个未曾听过的声音响起，扭头一看是个未见过的女性，看制服大概是DPD的女警员。  
盖文对女性、而且还是人类压根没兴趣。厌恶地看了眼对方，他又在大爷款地坐回旋椅上。  
“有什么事吗？要是吐槽我的型号名就打住。”  
“不是这个事啦…跟你搭档那位FBI探员……他看起来超辣的，现在有在跟谁交往吗，能不能介绍给我？”  
听到这，盖文眸色一变，凶狠中带点自豪地笑道，“这个啊，真是可惜啊，他名花有主了，那就是我。”  
“哼，我才不信，你名字那么逊，脸又……”  
忽地，GV200如鬼魅般闪现在她面前，那张罕见有着伤疤的脸凑得极近，张嘴时仿佛快要一口将人类的鼻子咬下来。  
“有什么意见吗，bitch？？”

一日的工作结束，夜深时走在回家的路上，人类白色的风衣和肩上仿生人的白色帽衫如同连为一体，不知情的人骤眼一看还颇为诡异。奈因不反感盖文总是喜欢站在他肩上，因为GV200的机体真的很轻，他也懒得去跟这个最擅长缠人的安卓争执。当盖文无聊地把玩他的头发时，他想起今天一件小事。  
“你今天跟那位小姐说什么了吗？她跟我说要投诉你。”  
素行不良的仿生人满不在乎，他把手搭在奈因的头顶，又一次将腰杆前倾，倒着脑袋对奈因坏笑，“她尽管投诉，我是你的安卓，犯了什么错都直接算在你这个主人头上。”  
“……”  
对自家安卓完全无语，奈因无可奈何，只能一遍遍地姑息他在外惹是生非。

 

浴室里淋浴头哗啦作响，隔着毛玻璃，他能隐约看到青年躯体的轮廓，推测到里面赤裸的身躯沐浴在热水当中。湿润柔软的肌肤，柔韧饱满的肉体，只要想想都系统波动到不行。  
奈因背上的伤口愈合后他才准青年自己洗澡，但他仍需要在门外守候。虽然奈因早已经是个成年人，但因为无痛症的原因他必须护在身边。  
距离下一次扫描还有22分钟，他坐在地上，合眼待机。  
在空闲的时候，他总会做一件事：归纳整理、分析有关奈因的一切。那就是他的全部，是他整个世界。与奈因的相遇，度过的每日每夜，看着他一点点长大，从一个不苟言笑的小孩子，变成现在高大俊美的男性。  
庞大的视频记录里总会有鲜血的色泽。  
瓷白的浴室里，小小的奈因倒在自己的血湖中。割腕的刀子浸泡在鲜红里面，小孩子的身上还有更多自己划出的伤口，他残破得像个被丢弃的娃娃，湛蓝的眼睛即将消去光亮，弥留之际，那幼小的身躯被同样幼小的仿生人抱起，就在那刻，少年型的GV200第一次感觉到何为“绝望”与“死亡”。  
“你干什么啊！这是会死的，真的会死的！！”  
“盖文……”  
“不用怕，我马上送你去医院！”  
“盖文……对不起……”  
“别说话了啊我的小崽子……你死了我可是要被拆的啊……”  
那一日，奈因微弱呼唤自己名字的声音便留在了系统的最深处。他抱着自己小小的主人冲上救护车，他的系统里满布奈因的心电、无创血压、血氧饱和度、脉搏、体温等等的数据，无尽那么多的数字与变化快要将他压垮，握着那逐渐变凉的手，他的身体也如对方一般逐渐堕入寒冷与深黑。  
不要走，奈因。别丢下我。  
握着仅存的一点温暖，他第一次流泪、颤抖，一遍遍地呢喃着男孩的名字。

 

 

再度睁开眼来时，逐渐明晰的视野是自己熟悉的重症监护室的死白。护士的身影在门口掠过，然后他看到小小的盖文坐在床边，眼也不眨地盯着他。  
“在地狱门口走上一圈的感觉怎样？”  
刚从死神手里逃离的孩子身上插着不少胶管，他呆愣地看着盖文，张合了嘴巴，却说不出一个字。  
“就算你再怎么试，这个病就是医不好的，好好地活下去，不要时不时玩自杀游戏了。”  
被塑造成和自己同龄的盖文烦恼地劝喻，他默默看着仿生人烦恼的表情，竟觉得有一丝羡慕。对方如此栩栩如生，而自己……？  
“你有在听我说吗？！你再伤害自己，也不会觉得痛！会痛苦的就只有关心你的人！想想看你哥哥康纳，或者……那个混账卡姆斯基都行啊！虽然我很讨厌他就是……”  
愈发烦恼，他的表情就愈发真实。比起自己，盖文更像是“活在”这个缤纷多彩的世界里，而他……永远被困在无菌无痛的玻璃罩中，如同死亡一般。  
缓了气息，躺在床上的男孩慢慢抬起无力的手臂，面不改色地拔出一条管子。  
“看着这个，你会觉得痛吗？”  
“喂你又发什么疯！！住手！”  
盖文吓得大叫着阻止他，而他则捏着管头，看也不看地往自己手臂的某处刺去。  
“现在觉得痛了吗？”  
即便肉体被刺穿，他仍没有一点感觉。而盖文则吓疯了，小小的仿生人爬到他身上急忙把插错地方的管子拔出来，再小心翼翼地插回正确的地方，他紧张地看着奈因，系统立即扫描奈因的身体状况，确定情况没有变差之后，他才松口气，接着以那张小孩的脸破口大骂。  
“你个小婊子，不要太得寸进尺了！这不是你寻求关注的方法！！”  
“你以为你是谁？你凭什么管我？”  
“……”  
“你所有的关心、保护，全部只是固有程序在驱动罢了。即使我死了，你也不会觉得一丝痛苦。所以……”  
在那刻，男孩捉紧了床单，也许在那句话里面，他是真的拥有了“痛苦”。  
“少用那张脸、那双眼睛，那个声音来看我、跟我说话。你只是一个冒牌货、一个替代品而已。”

 

淋浴间打开的动作让他从待机里唤醒，一抬头，一整具赤裸的美艳酮体便盈满视觉组件，奈因的身体铺着一层水膜，热腾的蒸汽飘绕而出，硕大的胸肌、窄腰、宽厚的盘骨——完美的倒三角身材着实火辣无比，当对方侧过身来，坐在地上的他还面对面地迎上了青年白皙而壮美的雄性器官。  
“……”  
“…………？”  
沉默持续着，一丝不挂的青年毫不在意自己正被安卓暧昧地盯着看，奈因抬腿踏出浴室，湿润的身体不断滴下水来，弄得地板一路都是水珠。  
来不及痴想青年圆滚高翘的屁股了，盖文赶紧捞起干毛巾跟上奈因。  
“你小子给我擦干身子然后继续上药啊！”  
对盖文的呼喝置若罔闻，腿长的青年已经走到厨房，翻出咖啡和鲜奶油，还有饼干巧克力等。  
“你想要弄东西可以等穿好衣服先吗！”  
被弄得心烦气躁的安卓把毛巾一把盖在人类头上，随即开始粗鲁地乱揉擦干，奈因才不管他的手隔着毛巾在身上摸来摸去，他径自启动咖啡机和打发器，碾碎饼干和巧克力等材料准备给自己弄一杯可口的饮品。  
“我想听点音乐。”  
“靠北的……”  
恼火地埋怨，他直接远程操控开启了家中的音响设备，随便点上一首时下流行的歌曲，正当他忙着给奈因擦干这里那里顺便揩揩油时，青年正要处理刚打发完毕的鲜奶油。看了一眼那些白花花的脂肪，他不禁去分析其成分是否适合现在的奈因食用。生产日期和保质期出现在系统当中，看到那个数字，他惊得立即扔掉毛巾，阻止奈因把奶油往咖啡上倒。  
“嘿…！那个过期了！！”  
装满鲜奶油的不锈钢碗往上抛出一条漂亮的弧线然后摔在地上，不少淡奶油飞溅而出，弄得赤裸的青年一身都是。  
裸男身上都是甜美奶油的景象当然非常诱人，但是又增加了他的工作量。心痒中带着点烦躁，更多的是甜腻与无奈，倾诉爱意的歌声在耳边响彻，抬眼而去时，对方双眸懵懂无知，却会笔直地看着他，直接勾起他未曾匿藏的暗恋与爱慕。  
“他妈的你这个熊孩子就不能让爹地省点心吗？”  
“……”  
才不管自己的衣服会不会弄脏，他贴上温暖粘腻的青年，抬眸仰望着那双令人迷醉的蓝宝石眼眸，那温热的呼吸喷在他的额头上，曲线浮凸的身躯贴在他的身上，他好像能听到自己不拥有心跳，感受到蓝血里不稳而酸甜的悸动。  
低垂着眸子，奈因深深地看着他，他们的唇如此接近，却又只差丝毫才能互相触碰。  
「你是我的激情与燃点，现在没什么能让我熄灭，你让一切都沸腾起来，从没有一个人能让我这样甘之如饴——」  
就在他的唇边，青年低声地哼唱，带着气音地念着那些迷醉的爱语，纯粹的依恋在那双澄澈的眼底游弋，他的身体散发奶油的甜香，如此地撩人而不自知，冰冷的脸庞里写着只有对方能读懂的暧昧感情，在不经意勾起软体巨大的波澜。  
错乱与沉迷之中，他压根不知道自己是怎么绕上了奈因的脖子，垫着脚尖与对方轻柔地拥吻。奶油的甜美在齿间流连，鼻尖与鼻尖摩挲，舌尖与舌尖缠绕，细碎吮吸的声音从相印的唇间漏出，奈因嘴里的温度、湿度、味道全都涌入他的身体，如最甜美的病毒感染他所有的软件，让他整个脑海、整个身体都映着唤着奈因的名字，渴望奈因的一切。  
“爹地也会脸红的吗…？”  
当两张唇缓缓松开，他的大男孩低头凑近，双眸深深印着他的瞳色，那声音细软如撒娇一般，呼唤着蜜糖色的称谓。  
“你个不举的死小孩……这样做很危险的，绝对不能勾引别人，听到吗？”  
抿了抿沾着奈因味道的嘴唇，他才不顾脸上是否泛着什么模拟红潮，向对方挤挤眼睛，体内叫嚣的冲动让他瘙痒难当，偏偏这个漂亮的家伙还是那么地单纯，一如昔日一尘不染的孩子般。  
“……爹地是在吃醋吗？”  
“爹……个鬼啊！！”  
羞红了脸大骂出声，要是他有装什么天杀的性爱组件，怕是早就让奈因从童贞毕业了。

正当两人身上黏黏腻腻密不可分之时，一个柔软的声音从客厅飘了进来。  
“奈因……你怎么还没……”  
在目光触及厨房的春色时，康纳的脸瞬间上演了一出风云骤变。HK800跟在康纳身后，看在盖文超厚脸皮地黏在奈因身上，也是无奈地合上了眼睛。  
“哥。”可爱的弟弟乖巧地唤了一声，即便不是人类没有什么第六灵感，盖文也能感受到来自后方熟悉的怒火。  
“你烦不烦啊！没看到我们正在亲热吗！！”  
不过，这也是他宣誓主权的大好机会。几乎把整个身体都巴在赤裸的奈因身上，他还刻意地上下磨蹭起来，奶油滋遛滋遛地发出下流的声音，康纳那张甜美的脸便可见地狰狞起来。  
“盖文，我必须警告你别对我弟弟出手，否则——”  
“警探，你是时候休息了。”  
就在康纳要爆发之际，一直在后面待着的汉克一把捞起了他的手臂，  
“汉克，你别管这事！接下来由我照顾奈——”枉顾弟控的叫骂，银发的仿生人不费吹灰之力地把康纳地扛在肩膀上，向GV200投去了一个目光，他便往楼上的睡房走去。  
“喂！住手！放我下来！你这只不听话的塑料狗狗！”  
随着关门的声音，康纳的声音中止。两人的目光再次汇集，就在暧昧又要滋生之际，他检测到奈因的体温比刚才要低。  
“小崽子，给我上床睡觉。”  
欲望什么的立刻丢到一旁，毕竟他还有一辈子的时间。

 

各项功能检测正常，本来要等人类按下确认按钮才算正式完成定期维护，可测试舱里里青年模样的仿生人却自己拔下数据线不耐烦地敲门要出来。  
仿生人之父——伊利亚•卡姆斯基每次都觉得分外无奈。启动舱门，盖文走出来，捡起裤子和衣服穿上，然而就在他拿起外套时，一个嫌弃的眼神就活灵活现地出现在那张伤疤脸上。  
霍地一下一阵风吹过，卡姆斯基惊得收起正在输入的手，他亲自设计的超轻机体正站在他的桌面键盘上，因布鞋底碰到键盘，屏幕里正疯狂显示各种乱码。  
“喂该死的人类，给我弄一件别的制服，我不想要GV200这个名字。”  
毫无礼貌可言的安卓扬扬自己的外套，卡姆斯基带着椅子退开两步。  
“为什么？这不都用了十几年了吗。还有快从我桌面下来。”  
把创作者的话当做耳边风，他索性一屁股坐下。  
“GV什么的很逊啊！！给我普通地印上GAVIN不行吗！”  
“呵呵~你现在的行为表现得就像叛逆期的青少年。”  
“还有…………”忽然，安卓机扁了扁嘴，罕见地别扭起来。  
“我想…………装个什么…………性爱模组。”  
“……”这下换卡姆斯基傻眼了。数秒之后，青年如醍醐灌顶般开窍地笑道，“哈哈！果然就是进入青春期了。”  
“你管我！叫你装就装！”羞耻地叫着，他又咻地一下站到亲爹的肩膀上。  
实在对这双不太干净的鞋底非常厌恶，虽然卡姆斯基尝试过删除GV200这个BUG，但是到下一次定期维护他就还是会一有机会就窜到人类的脑袋上，这种类似猫科动物占领高地就感觉自己高人一等的行为实在令人费解。  
“你能不能改改你喜欢站在人上面的坏毛病……”  
实在拿盖文没办法，卡姆斯基只能给他展示一些适用于GV200的性爱硬件。那棕毛的猫咪一下子蹦到屏幕面前用从未见过的认真眼神盯着，看到盖文这个模样，青年不禁偷笑。  
“我就猜到会有这么一天。你爱上奈因了吧。”  
听到青年的话，盖文安静了有半分钟。他的LED灯闪过黄色，但很快回到平常的蓝色。  
“是又怎样。他就是我整个世界……这压根就是无可避免的！”  
毫不隐瞒自己对奈因的爱意，他几乎是用一种埋怨的语气冲卡姆斯基吼。  
青年无奈地耸耸肩。他当然不反对盖文爱上自己可爱的养子，但比起盖文，他更担心的是奈因。那孩子缺失的不只有“痛”，还有更多人类本应拥有的情感，都在真实的“盖文”死去的那一日一并埋葬在土里了。  
“……可是，他的世界却不只有你。”  
淡然地说着，他小心地看去盖文的表情。那是他设计过的、最与人类相像的机体。为了照顾患有先天性无痛症的奈因，他按照奈因儿时唯一朋友的模样制作了GV200。和那孩子拥有一样的名字，一样的容貌，连声音与性格都完全模拟出来。他给GV200安装只为奈因设计的监察急救系统、最轻便的身体、最迅速的通讯搜索模组，并随着奈因的日益成长而更换GV200的机体。可以说，GV200这个原型机是只为奈因一个人而存在的，那么GV200因为奈因而冲破指令壁成为异常仿生人并爱上奈因就是必然的。  
然而，比数据编成更复杂的，是人类的心。  
“别想着区区一个性爱模组就能绑住他。人类不像安卓，他们容易变心、背叛、遗忘……最后受伤的……只会是你们。”  
“我知道。”  
“而且，你对他来说只会是一个代替品而已。”  
“我说我知道啊！！”  
烦躁地大喊，他如一只张牙舞爪、拥有自己一套高傲的野猫，自信而坚定地狠狠盯着他心爱的人的养父，发布他爱的宣言。  
“我才不管那个挂了十几年的盖文•李德，现在我只是我！是GV200的GAVIN！是奈因唯一的仿生人！我会让他爱上我的，即便花上一辈子，但是我可以耗下去，厚着脸皮，死缠烂打，绝对可以摘掉那朵高岭之花。”  
听了这番男子气概的发言，卡姆斯基眯眯灰色的眼睛，不由得赞赏地点头，十指不动声色地在键盘上输入某个邮件地址。  
“…………说得很好呢，要是在奈因面前说，或许会让他对你好感度暴涨呢。”  
盖文挑挑眼眉，总觉得卡姆斯基的笑里有鬼，这时，屏幕里弹出邮件发送成功的提示，他突然有种不好的预感。立刻脱去机体皮肤连接电脑读取已发邮件内容，他当即炸了。  
“……你他妈给他传监控录像作死啊！！！！！！”

与此同时，奈因的手机振动起来。审讯室内，HK800对犯人审问正胶着，奈因看了眼旁边的康纳，低头拿出手机正要查看信息，一个来自伊利亚•卡姆斯基的视频通话请求便弹了出来。  
他们的养父不常主动联系他们，担心有什么紧急的事，奈因离开座位，走到稍远的地方接听视频电话。  
一按下接听键，工作室的画面背景就被盖文的大脸占满，只见他死死锢着卡姆斯基的脑袋，还激动地凑头占据摄像头。  
「不是的，奈因！你听我说！不要看那个视频！」  
「一定要看！」  
养父的脸挤了过来，又马上被盖文一掌拍开。  
「你他娘的滚开！你呆在原地，我马上过来！！」  
盖文的话音刚落，画面就一阵乱晃，随即通话中止，奈因不明所以，但还是点开新收到的邮件，并打开里面附带的视频。  
手机的光照映在青年平淡的面上，屏幕里微弱的语音缓缓传入耳中，那个“人”的眼神，激动与沉着，最后的坚定与不弃，经过十多载的光阴，终于在这一刻坦白。  
“奈因，怎么了？”  
默默捉紧了手机，他低声回答。  
“待会审讯完毕……我来收拾，你和汉克先走吧。”  
他的心脏从未如此刻一般强烈地跳动。活着的感觉，原来就是这样的吗。

 

当他急急忙忙来到奈因的所在地时，DPD已经关门下班，他用奈因的ID获得了授权，本来以为工作狂康纳和HK800也会在的，结果整个警局大厅空无一人，唯有审讯室还有残有一点余光。再次确认他的主人就在审讯室内，盖文忐忑地走向那里。  
冷白的灯光被锁在单面镜后，轻盈的仿生人不发出一点声音走到阴暗之中。隔着那面透明的玻璃壁，他能看到他心爱的青年站在里边，修长的手指抚着桌面，冰蓝的眼瞳细致地掠过每一个物件。奈因总是那样，失去痛觉令他对其他的感觉都敏锐，但就是对感情这种虚无缥缈的东西从小到大都无法掌握。  
“……Gavin？”  
就在他悄声看着奈因的时候，里面的人突然提声。  
他有点惊讶。在审讯室里面的奈因应该是看不到外面的他才对。而且身为人类，奈因更不可能通过扫描系统什么的来发现他的存在。在对方呼唤他名字的一瞬，他的处理器产生紊乱，那就像是人类心跳乱拍的感觉。他轻轻抿了唇，藏在衣兜里的手捏紧成拳。  
“审讯结束了？”  
隔着单面的镜子，人类的青年走到面前——他浸漫在冷冰的白光中，肌肤仿佛也镀上一层金属的白色，他仿佛确定盖文就在这面玻璃的对面，垂着眸子，幻想凝注那正抬眸注视他的灰绿眼睛。  
“是的，汉克成功让犯人招供了。”  
青年沉淡地说着，奈因猜得没错，他真的来到了前面，就在一寸之隔，他清晰地看着青年美丽的五官，深邃的轮廓——奈因明明可以走出来跟他说话，而他也可以走进去，但是他两都选择了隔着镜子说话，这算是默契，抑或是一种害怕。  
被封锁在玻璃的罩壁中，他就像一朵纯洁又脆弱的白玫瑰。从来都是盖文在那一边透视他，不断地付出、不懈地追逐。他从来都看不清对方的所想，甚至连自己到底在追求什么都不知道。只是如一具行尸走肉地苟且存活，承载着养父的爱怜、兄长的宠溺、众人的期待……  
那面透明的壁垒如此之厚、如此之高，他无法打破、无法逃离这无菌室般的地狱。即便是听到了盖文的告白，他仍在畏怕、不确定、如一个幼童那么懦弱。  
“是吗……不愧是刑侦型的原型机啊。我就没这个本事了。”  
室外的仿生人默默地说着，他抬起手，指尖隔着玻璃，和奈因贴在镜上的手指重叠。即便褪去皮肤，他也无法感知奈因现在在想什么。如心跳一般的跃动犹在，抬眸看着那双蓝眼里潜藏的忧郁时，他竟会觉得心痛与难受，这简直就是疯了。  
“收拾好了就出去吧，里面空气不太好。”  
“是真的吗？”  
忽然，奈因低声问道。  
“……什么？”  
对方的眼睛烁着微弱的光，明明是看不见外面的镜子，却好像真的穿过了一般地在深深地注视他。  
“那个视频里……你说的话。”  
刹那间，自己说过的话在体内重播。是羞耻，还是慌张？但无论如何，他都不反悔。  
垂下首，他微微用力地收紧了手指，如同想要握住对面奈因的手般。  
“……你觉得呢？奈因，你不是很聪明的吗？我是在撒谎，还是说真话，你分辨不出来？”  
像在较量角逐，在说出了心意之后，他当然想要听到对方同样的爱语。  
“我不能像你们那样，读取、交换思想。同样对等的，你也不知道我是在撒谎，还是说真话。”  
人类与仿生人，看似不对等的，却又在微妙之中保持着平衡。  
“Gavin…卡姆斯基说的是对的。我确实曾把你当成那个人的替代品。因为当你出现在我面前是，你与他一模一样。但是渐渐的，我便知道你不是他。那个人已经不在了，而在我身边的，只是你……”  
同样地，在玻璃的后面，奈因缓缓收紧了手指。从一开始、卡姆斯基把GV200送给自己的那刻他就明白了。曾经的“盖文•李德”不会再出现，陪伴在他身边的只是一个与那孩子极度相似的机械，取代“唯一好友”的位置，守护他、让他不再寂寞、让他与所谓的“人类”更靠近一点。  
他无法猜测假如“盖文•李德”仍活着的未来，因为只属于他的GAVIN就在面前，占据了他整个世界。  
触动、纠结、困扰，那一刻，盖文在奈因脸上和瞳里看到此生最复杂丰富的感情，就像个坠入爱河却懵然不知的少年，青涩得叫人好生怜爱。  
“所以……你有什么谎是要对我说的？”  
“心跳”声赫然难抑，举目望去他所爱的人类，用那个孩子未来将会拥有的声线，去期待他早就拥有的爱恋。  
从未试过如现在这般，青年轻蹙了眉，喉头亦不适地哽咽，额头贴在冰凉的镜面上，他能感受到盖文就在对面，无任何理由地，他就是知道。  
一切就像命中注定，红线相牵……  
“Thank you. And……I need you……in my life.”  
那不是什么浪漫感人的爱语，更不是甜蜜多情的情话。但是对奈因而言，对他而言，便是最真挚的剖白。  
“我也是……混账。”  
无可奈何地漏出了笑声，就在那刻，他竟觉得有些想哭。也许不被奈因看到现在的自己是正确的，现在他看起来真的很逊，一切都凌乱了，却又那么地理所当然。  
与对方度过的每一个夜晚，他痴恋的那微凉的体温……早就在多年以前，他已经深陷泥足，爱上那冰雪塑成的孩子。

 

打开审讯室的门，本想过会有尴尬，但是喜悦过度充斥系统，将别的东西全部盖过。反手锁了门，仿生人就像只猫咪般蹦到青年身上，手脚死死地搂住奈因，再也不愿放开。正当人类无奈地露出笑靥时，仿生人张开嘴巴，扒开奈因的领子，毫不客气地一口噬上那雪白的颈子。  
“唔……！”  
人类惊讶地喊出了声，但他压根没有用力，只是想要在奈因的脖子上留下吻痕，轻啃过后，他贪恋地舔那柔软温暖的皮肤，像猫咪像主人撒娇一样，又吮又咬地没停。  
奈因无奈地捧着他的屁股，坐在审讯室桌子上任他啃咬，“你必须改改你喜欢咬人的毛病。”  
虽然话是这么说，青年的语气没有一丝责备，得了便宜还卖乖的安卓对他龇牙坏笑，  
“我就是喜欢咬你，怎么着？”对着奈因的嘴巴伸舌舔舔，他得意地将穿着牛仔裤的腿绕上青年的腰，毫不在乎自己这个姿势完全是在诱惑对方。  
既然都心意相通了，他倒有一事早就想试试了。  
狡黠地朝奈因眯眯眼睛，他很是神秘地悄声说，“给你看点东西。”  
说完，就在青年疑问的目光下，他大大咧咧地解开皮带，直接掏出了他的新组件。  
漂亮的青年眼中投下半截阴霾，沉默地盯着那长在盖文下身还带着仿生体毛的东西片刻。“…………这个是什么。”  
“是屌啊，你也有啊傻逼哦。”  
“总觉得在安卓身上特别不雅。”  
坦白地说出自己的感想，即便盖文露出了性爱硬件，奈因还是有点无动于衷。毕竟对于才刚“两厢情愿”的他们来说，做爱还是有点来得太快。不过对盖文来说这一点都不快了，他守了奈因十多年，看着他长大成熟，甚至还曾帮忙教导如何手淫，和奈因的性爱早就在他的系统里模拟过无数遍。  
他知道他爱上的家伙是个高岭之花、冰山美人，纵使奈因对他人没有任何感想，仍有对一堆人对他虎视眈眈。所以他想要早一点、再早一点地占有对方，让他真正成为自己的所有。  
安卓是没有羞耻心的，这一点在他身上能完全证实。  
完全没有把奈因的评价当回事，盖文兴奋地舔舔嘴巴，顽皮地把手伸向奈因的裤裆，青年也没有多抗拒，三下两下就被他掏出了养得健硕粗大的东西，和自己较小的一并圈在手心中肆无忌惮地熟练撸了起来。  
“干什么？”  
虽然没有痛觉，但快感还是和通常男人一样，白皙的脸颊容易透露出舒服的征兆，青年微红着脸怒瞪这个太过主动的家伙，他看着奈因羞怒的脸便更是兴奋——奈因的情欲、渴望，全都是属于他的。一想到这里，他就觉得本就轻的身体便更轻几分，能如云朵般飘在空中，腻出的幸运足够他此生都回味。  
搂着奈因的脖子，他凑近那张薄而细嫩的嘴唇沙哑地蛊惑，“干什么…？那当然是……强奸你啊。”  
自个儿陶醉在语奸之中，他痞痞地笑着，并不急着让奈因在自己的手里射出，第一次的话应该让这个孩子塑建点自尊心？  
内心打着小恶魔一样的算盘，他一边绵密地亲着青年的嘴唇、注视对方眸眼里情欲的滋生，一边熟稔地爱抚着那硕大的肉棒，和自己一同迅速上下套弄。低沉的喘息自人类的嘴中传出，他的脉搏亦跳得好快，垂眸看到那粉红的肉茎坚挺直立的样子，肉红的龟头上渗着透明的汁液，他嗅到空气里逐渐弥漫的荷尔蒙和汗腺味道，奈因的所有数值都在逐渐上升——那些数字就好比电子的催情剂一般，让他的机体温度莫名升高，系统逐渐出现不明错误。  
没错，比起性爱组件带来的兴奋，他更中意看着奈因沉溺在欲火之中。仅仅是看着那张为自己而兴奋的脸，他就觉得自己早已在数据的领域高潮过无数遍了。  
不过，他仍想要真实地占有对方，让他在自己充满自己的体内，融为一体，紧密相连。  
让青年的阴茎充分勃起，他爽快地跳了下来，拉下自己的裤子，翘起那比奈因差远了了的屁股很是自觉地趴在玻璃壁上。  
“快上我啊你个处男！”  
“……”  
虽然下半身确实是火热欲爆，但是一听到盖文这比起浪荡还差了十万九千尺的催促，他就觉得……“头痛”。  
盯着白色帽衫下面露出的男性屁股，奈因说不出自己到底是否对那抱有渴求，但是人性的原欲却在督促他，于是他亦走了过去，尝试他人生的第一次。  
欠缺太多浪漫与前戏，也许他觉得那天在厨房里的气氛更好，但是想想看对象是这个顽劣又惹人烦的GV200，于是一切都得意解释。  
乱套的、不按规矩的……这不就是他的盖文的特质吗？  
为sex而设的甬道不需要润滑就能捅进，就在与人类肠道极为相似的紧致质感从四面八方压迫而来时，奈因难耐地哼出了声，他的里面好紧好热，湿润而弹性，热烈地包裹吸吮着他的硬物，本以为对方应该犹有余裕，但是就在镜面里，他看到盖文紧咬着牙，双颊潮红，张着嘴巴极速地换气一般，眸里的沉溺露骨而赤裸，正痴迷地看着映在镜子里他失神的模样。  
难以名状的触动在那一刻澎湃汹涌，他再也耐不住由对方来主动，而是凭着本能去覆上盖文的手背，紧捉对方的五指，抬腰开始猛烈地往那饥渴的小洞抽插。  
他与他都是第一次品尝禁忌的果实，青年的阴茎硕大坚挺地猛撞着深长狭窄的蜜穴，每一次都顶撞在模拟前列腺的冲击器上，造出麻痹全身的电流，酥软的感觉如甜蜜而可口，他亦不会抑制那些下流的呻吟声，就让它肆意地从嘴里飞出来，令身后摆着屁股的青年更觉得羞耻一些。  
“Nine…hurry up…ah~ oh phck…your dick so big……”  
被人类猛操着后门，他用力紧吸着奈因的分身，不舍得对方每一次的抽离，又贪恋对方毫不温柔的猛插，肛门口被操得翻出又抵入，滋遛滋遛地吸附着什么好吃的肉肠一般，里面渗出的粘液粘在剧烈撞击的地方，黏着的声音淫秽下流地劈啪作响。奈因的胯部都撞红了，他的机体太轻，必须由对方用力捉着才能稳住身体，就在一个剧烈撞击快要将他打在玻璃之际，青年一把捉住他新装的性器，就用那做支撑点地一边用手去撸，一边继续填饱他贪吃的小穴。  
“我做得还好吗，daddy？”  
低头凑近他的颈窝，青年灼热的呼吸煽情地喷在耳垂上，那声音酥软麻醉，载着他从未听过的柔情与眷恋，呼唤他为爹地的那声如孩子在撒娇一般，瞬间比任何都能戳中他的敏感点，让他颤抖了声音与全身地埋怨低吟。  
“你个……死小孩……啊~！！”  
淫荡的声音响彻审讯室，交合纠缠的动作愈演愈烈，青年的腰肢迅猛有力，如同永远都不会停下般地送入自己的肉根，填满他的身体，埋在那颈子里，一遍又一遍地呼唤早就刻在骨髓中的名字。  
“Gavin……Gavin……”  
镜中那声音、那动作、那热度那眼神，全部全部是犯规的。  
奈因的初吻、初恋、初夜全部都是他的、只属于他的……  
那一瞬间精神与肉体都同时到达高潮，刺耳骚浪的呻吟声回荡着，灼热浓浊的精液在体内喷灌而出，涌满整个狭窄蜜穴，渗得紧密交缠的低处肮脏暧昧。射精过后的奈因并没有马上放开他，那孩子仍痴恋地搂着他，在他的镜子里急促地喘息，陶醉在余韵之中。额边的LED烁动着红光，他的系统仍在短路，茫茫然看着该是门口的镜面方向，他好像忽然想到了什么，竟坏坏地抿起一个偷笑。  
满足地看着镜子里奈因情迷的样子，他反手握着青年手掌，湿漉漉黏糊糊的屁股用力吸着才刚射过一次的阴茎，臀部慢慢地扭动并前后摇摆，享受对方埋在身体深处的快感。  
“话说回来……外面能看到里面的吧。”  
被他的屁股吸得得倒吸口气，奈因低声回答，“是的，我太久没回去的话，康纳应该会回来找我。”  
“是吗……”坏笑变得更深，比起猫咪，他也许更像只狐狸。然而，涉世不深的青年并不知道他那全是修不好的BUG的系统里在策划些什么。  
“怎么，前些天还在康纳面前一副嚣张的样子，现在害怕了？”  
得逞地扯嘴而笑，盯着镜子里的奈因，他捧着青年的手在唇边亲了一下，“来啊？就让你哥看看你的样子，气死他。”  
就在奈因茫然之际，那穿着白色帽衫的安卓忽然舍得抽离自己那淫荡的屁股，然后使出一记擒拿术将疏忽防御的青年压在地上、亦是自己的身下。  
再怎么健壮有力也好，那肯定是敌不过一个饥渴的异常仿生人的。  
“DT就是DT，让daddy来宠你吧。”  
双腿一张，将奈因的湿滑粗大的肉棒抵在自己的后门，然后腰杆猛地往下一压——不单是他，奈因更是舒服得呻吟出声。  
“盖文，你……”  
乘骑在奈因的身上，他坏笑着抹了一把刚才新鲜热辣的人类精液，粉红的舌头刻意地舔舐品尝，后庭一吸一放吃着奈因的分身。他扭动着身体，将两人的体位磨合到更舒服的角度。  
下一轮的性爱即将开始，他往前折弯了腰，捧着青年的双颊，深刻而霸道地深深看入那双请澄湛蓝的眼瞳。  
“我可是GV200啊……你知道我的资料库里面有多少GV吗？知道我想你对做这样的事想了多少年吗？”  
毫不害臊地透露出自己长久以来的渴望与幻想，即便被对方侵占最淫乱的地方，他仍然占据着有利的上方，剖开自己那禁忌的爱意。  
“从你还是小屁孩的时候……你就是我的了。”  
你的心、你的身体、你的生命……全部都……  
“从今以后也别想逃出我的手心，you naughty bitch.”  
低劣而甜蜜的倾诉灌入四肢百骸，在欲望被扼住占领的同时，更有一些比这更甜美腻人的填满这个空荡荡的躯壳。  
抿起一个柔软宠溺的轻笑，青年眯着眼眸，抬头吻上他的挚爱。  
“Yes，daddy.”

 

 

 

从此刻，回到起点，似乎一切从未变过。  
伴在他身边的是那个恶劣惹人厌的安卓，即便再怎么被兄长反对嫌弃，他还是会置之不理。  
从不倾吐柔情蜜意，也不热衷肢体接触，他还是那座冰山，而他还是那死缠烂打的多嘴安卓。

 

在某一日路过亚洲商店，某个柠檬黄色、凹凸不平的水果引起他的注意。  
透着弱不可闻的香气，外表难看又难以食用的水果。  
取出一个在手心把玩，便马上被蹦到头上的仿生人夺走。  
“这是什么？”  
“是香橼。”  
“哼……好丑。”  
“是啊，像你。”  
底特律的街道某角响起烦躁的叫骂声，今日FBI探员奈因与他的GV200也依旧执行任务中。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一些设定：  
> 奈因：患有先天性无痛症。23岁，康纳的弟弟，孤儿，被卡姆斯基从孤儿院领养回家，长得比康纳高和强壮。因为和康纳长得极为相似，所以经常被认为是双胞胎。和康纳一样是警校头名毕业，头脑和武力都是顶尖的，本来想要加入SWAT或者DPD，但因为无痛症的缘故，被康纳强烈反对，最后选择加入以调查为主、较为安全的FBI。为人冰冷得过分，和康纳一样有“人形安卓”之称。
> 
> GV200 盖文：卡姆斯基为了照顾先天性无痛症的奈因、按照盖文•李德为身体、性格模板制作的原型仿生人。比起家政型，更偏向私人护士型。时刻跟在奈因身边，留意奈因身体的每项数据，防止奈因自残。在奈因小时候会每15分钟扫描他的身体一次，长大了变成半个小时。因为要陪伴奈因成长，所以每隔一段时间卡姆斯基就会给GV200更换更年长的外貌。  
> 很讨厌GV这个缩写，因为卡姆斯基拒绝给他换衣服，于是后来自己用油性笔在衣服上写了“GAVIN”大字盖住“GV200”这个型号。  
> 除了搭载各种检测、追逐和通讯系统之外，他的机体很轻，适合快速移动和跳跃，更有光学迷彩系统可以连衣服一起隐形，在奈因加入FBI后为了适应奈因的工作更新了一套适用FBI的调查系统，不过私心当然是为了阻止奈因身边有其他仿生人罢了。  
> 不知为何总是喜欢站在人类的肩膀上，还有咬人、说粗口等坏习惯。
> 
> 康纳：26岁，奈因的哥哥。工作狂，警校头名毕业，进入警局后速升为警探。是个弟控。  
> HK800 汉克：康纳的警用仿生人搭档。不知为何除了在工作上的辅助之外还会跟康纳回家。
> 
>  
> 
> ※文中提到的歌曲为挪威的5 Fine Frøkner，模仿SKAM的一段情节。


End file.
